Together Nevermore
by Silver Ninja
Summary: Basically a story about the relationship between Heero and Relena. There's neither an implied 1x2 or 1xR. May be a character death, just read it and see. ^^
1. Prolouge

She screeched on the brakes, but it only seemed to make it worse. Veering of the road violently, she quickly lost what little control she had left. Her hand flew to her throat and she clutched at it, and then screamed. Her head flipped back by the impact of the car scraping the side of the guardrail, shortly thereafter her head whipped back and slammed into the steering wheel. Blood slowly started to trickle down her forehead. The car was still moving forward, though it eventually halted to a step at the edge of a cliff. 

                "Damn you Heero." She muttered.

Then everything went black.

Izzy's back with another GW fanfic! Is that a good thing or a bad? Who knows? Lol. ^^ I got this great idea, since I always wondered about everybody's fave (or least fave depending if you like yaoi or not) couple. Relena and Heero. No, there's no 1x2 but then again there's no 1xR either. It's just basically a story about Relena and Heero's relationship with one another. Before I go on, (or you continue reading) I hold no grudges against Relena. Though, there are some traits I don't like that Relena has…but that's another story. This takes place after Operation Meteor and Endless Waltz. Not a lot of characters in this one. Mainly the Gundam Boyz and Relena. But Heero's gotten more emotional (I know totally throws off that "Perfect Soldier" thing, but ah, that's okay.) but there's a reason why. Though the occasional nurse and doctor may show up every now and then. But bear with me, the way I write stories…. well, I think up this beginning, or prologue, and then think up a good ending. From there I figure out how it goes from the beginning to the ending. But I think its pretty good, so far anyways. Lol. Okay, don't yell at me, but this is a ~If~ fic, so this has nothing to do w/ the manga or anime. But there is a character death, and no, they don't die cause I hate their guts, its simply to make the story more sad and touching and whatnot. So just read it, then you can flame me all you want, 'k? Have fun! ~Bows~

Normal things apply:

"________" = Character's speaking out loud.

/_______/ = Character's thinking to him/herself. 

Character death

Characters that show up: (as of now) Trowa, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Relena and Quatre. 

Don't sue me, it'd be a waste of time, cuz I don't have all that much money, and I love to debate and fight, so it wouldn't be that great. (And I'd take the time, to show off my stories and poems ^^ j/k) But its true, Gundam Wing does not belong to me, none of the characters, nor story plot does. It's simply a figment of imagination, (my story plot) and the use of characters of Gundam Wing. So with that said, on with the story!!! Have fun, and please enjoy! Though if you don't enjoy it, please be welcome to debate w/ me and yell or flame at me. (Hey as long as it's a review, I don't think I can really complain, no?)


	2. Understanding

"She was a complete mess when they found her. Blood was everywhere however for a while, the officers could not find out from where or why. Upon closer inspection though, it can be concluded that the blood was not from Relena's head. It appears that it came from her wrist. That's right ladies and gents, Ms.Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the World, Prime Minister of The United Earth's World Sphere had attempted suicide by slitting her wrists with a nail file. The doctors gave her, at most, 2 weeks to live. That was a month ago." 

Heero stood up wearily and reached to turn off the knob on the TV. 

"Heero not yet!" Duo yelled, Heero sat back down reluctantly and looked at the TV stone faced.

"Ms.Relena is comforted daily by thousands of admirers, but it seems she finds no joy in their company. The flowers given to her are either left to wither and die, or she burns them. She shreds up the cards, and despite this new change people still stay to comfort her. To quote Pagan, Relena's butler, " Relena's been through a lot, give her time." So lets all be there for Ms.Rel—"

The TV shut off abruptly. Duo stood up, a chef hat placed on his head, frying pan in one hand and spatula in the other. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa sat at the table in the next room, hungrily waiting for their lunch. 

"Maxwell, we haven't got all day you know?" Wufei growled, thumping on the table impatiently. Duo patiently tipped the food, in even amounts of course, onto separate plates. A clown plate (for Trowa no duh) the Chinese word for Justice (Wufei, who else?) a teacup (for coffee and not tea as Quatre would kindly inform you) cherry blossoms (Heero…) and a Palm tree. 

"Wufei, do me a favor and shut up. Hey, Heero! Man, I was watching that." Duo yelled at Heero, who was calmly sitting in the next room. Duo sighed and served out the plates. Holding the cherry blossom plate, he proceeded into the next room and set the plate in front of Heero.   

"I told you, I was watching that."

"There's nothing to watch." Heero snapped. Duo patted Heero on the back reassuringly and smiled wryly.

"Its funny though, huh? Until this happened you didn't give a hoot about Relena, now she's on your mind 24/7." 

Heero snapped to attention and glared at Duo angrily.

"What do you mean?" He spat.

Duo laughed good-naturally.

"I meant in no way that you loved Relena. I simply meant that you felt guilty for Relena's change. Am I right?" Duo said factually and he stood up to leave.

"You don't know anything." Heero glowered; Duo shrugged and got up to leave. 

"Hurry up and eat your food. I'm sure its not that bad, I followed the recipe book, word for word." Duo demanded. He turned to leave and walked out the door, then poked his head back in to say something.

"Oh and Heero?" Duo questioned.

Heero didn't turn to look at him.

"Hn."

"You know, it's not your fault."


	3. Realizing

Duo walked off and entered the dining room.

"How is he feeling, Duo? Any better? It isn't his fault! I mean, besides, Relena-sama's still alive right?" Quatre asked exasperated. Duo shook his head and flopped onto the couch. 

"I dunno…I mean, its true Heero's become more open with us. But I think he still can't admit certain things. Feelings…I dunno. If you ask me, I don't think he loves Relena. But with Heero you never know, he has that mask around him you know?" 

Wufei whacked the table angrily.

"How come she always gets us into trouble, why can't she just go away?" 

"She can't." Trowa said dubiously.

"Why not!?" Wufei yelled back.

"Because, she loves Heero." Trowa said plainly

"Bull-shi---" Wufei started outraged. 

"What's Wufei ranting about now?" Heero commented, and he stepped in and dropped his plate with a clatter onto the table. Duo waved his hand exasperated.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Duo replied. Heero looked suspiciously at the other 4 pilots who returned his look with an uneasy glance. 

"What the DEVIL is going on?" Heero yelled. Quatre looked at the others nervously.

"Ah…well now that you mention it Heero, we were saying, ah that is…ah...um…" 

"What he means Heero is," Duo shot Quatre a glare, " We're going to er…"

"You're" Wufei corrected.

"That's right, er…_you're_ going to go…"

"Visit Ms.Relena?" Quatre suggested. 

"WHAT?!" Everybody shouted together surprised. 

"What IDIOT would visit that annoying baka? The injustice!!" Wufei yelled out furious.

Trowa nodded in agreement, that is until a glare from Quatre stopped Trowa's bobbing head instantly.

"No offense or anything Heero, but I suppose Quatre has a point there." 

"Nani, Duo?" Heero said coldly. 

"Well _you're_ the one that Relena misses. And wants to see." Duo said cautiously. 

"Relena's going to die soon, you know that?" Quatre said quietly. 

"Didn't you watch the news? The doctors said 2 weeks and she's lived for a month. You're all stupid." Heero yelled. 

"Think about it Heero. You were the one that brought her in, they didn't just find her like the news people said. It hasn't been a month, it's only been a week and a half, and the doctors gave her what, 2 weeks. If they lied about simple, stupid things like gifts and stuff, don't you think they'd lie about how long she'll live?" Quatre replied grimly. 

"And how the heck would you know?" Heero snapped. Trowa looked at Quatre expectantly as did everybody else. 

"I…I did stop by to check up on Ms.Relena…"

"What fool would do that?" Wufei muttered. Duo smacked Wufei on the back of his head and kicked him out of the room. Then settled back down again.

"Now, you were saying?" Duo prompted. 

"She's depressed. I'm serious. Zechs says she won't even touch her food, she's been starving herself for a week now. She won't eat her painkillers, rips out the drugs that are given to her. She loses more blood everyday, thanks to the knives that seem to pop outta nowhere and help her slit her wrists. AND…" 

"Ok! That's enough Quatre." Duo cut Quatre off hastily. Heero looked away and swore quietly. 

Wufei poked his head in the door and looked in. 

"So why isn't she dead yet?" Wufei asked innocently. 

"WUFEI!" Duo popped up instantly and grabbed Wufei by his collar and bopped him over the head. 

"Will you STOP being a jerk already?" Duo yelled. 

"Heero.." Quatre asked. Heero moved his head slightly and looked coldly at Quatre. 

"Its not your fault…"

"It never was." Trowa added.

"How do you know?" Heero replied. 

Duo walked back in and settled down with a plop onto the couch. 

"Why would it be your fault? I mean its not like you told her to kill herself did you?" 

"I…I…" Duo's eyes widened. 

"You didn't tell her that did you?" 

Duo stepped in front of Heero. 

"You told her to kill herself?"  Heero looked away from Duo's gaze.

"I didn't think she'd actually listen."

"Well, what do you know? She did!" Duo snapped, then sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at you, or nothing."

"She never used to listen to me…" Heero muttered.

"What does that matter now? She did and there's nothing that can be done about it. What are you going to do?" Duo asked doubtfully. Quatre stood up and gave Heero his coat. 

"You are going to visit Ms.Relena. In fact, we're ALL going to go. No buts Wufei, we ARE going." 

Duo grabbed his scarf and car keys. 

"I'll drive." Duo shouted over his shoulder, "I'll go and get the car." 

Quatre ran into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh bouquet of flowers that consisted of roses, carnations and lilies. 

"Where'd you get that?" Trowa asked surprised.

"I bought it at the supermarket in the morning today. It was going to be for the centerpiece for the dining table." 

"Who cares where you get them from? _Why _is the bigger question." Wufei snapped. Quatre whacked Wufei with his free hand and walked over to Heero. 

"Man, what is up with everyone today? What is it,  " Abuse Wufei Day"?" Wufei muttered annoyed and stomped off toward the door with Trowa following him. Quatre thrust the bouquet at Heero.

"What the he—" Heero yelled out surprised, Quatre looked up at Heero sternly. 

"Give those to Ms.Relena." Quatre said firmly. Heero accepted the bouquet and looked down at Quatre, his face unreadable.

"You're right." Heero said grimly.

"I am?" Quatre asked surprised. Heero nodded and turned to leave. Then looked back.

"I owe her at least that much."


	4. Responsibility

Relena grimly opened her eyes; the throbbing pain in her head was killing her. The medicine sat at her table taunting her. Gritting her teeth, Relena grabbed the bottle, and with some trouble, threw it at the door with all her might. Then she raised her head waiting for the semi-satisfying sound of the medicine bottle clunking against the door and the pills spilling onto the ground. It never came. 

"Tut, tut Relena." 

"Heero?" Relena asked hopefully. Duo came in, braid trailing behind him, tossing the medicine bottle in his hand. Setting the bottle back in its rightful place, Duo sat down on a chair and smiled. 

"Oh him? He's coming soon." 

Relena looked away disappointed, her skin was a pale blue, and her hair was messed up. Her cheeks had lost its rosy complexion and her eyes had sunken into her skull. She looked well…dead.

"You must miss him lots huh?" Duo whispered softly. Relena spun around and glared at Duo.

"What business is it of yours?!" Relena yelled back huffily.

"Well at least your attitude is still the same. That's somewhat reassuring." Duo chuckled. 

"Where are your manners you idiot? What, were you raised on the streets or something?" She snapped, the smile was immediately wiped off of Duo's face, replaced with a grim smile.

"Actually, I was."

"Oh" 

"You wouldn't care to know what we ate?" 

"Oh please no—" 

"Lemme see there was, ah! Rat a la mod, and ooo my personal favorite. Worm shit and cow dung!" Duo smiled amusement shining in his eyes. 

"Please, Duo, NO!" Relena said quickly. Duo laughed and Relena gave a small smile.

"Heh, its nice to see you smiling." Duo said decidedly, " Relena what happened out there?" 

His voice was gentle but the smile disappeared quickly from Relena's face. 

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked at him, " not with you anyways." 

Duo smirked to himself, shaking his head he tossed his braid over his shoulder.

"Oh? Then, my dear Ms.Relena who else are you going to tell? Heero? Pagan? Your brother? Noin? Who pray tell? I can't offer much, since I AM raised off of the streets. But."

Duo leaned close to Relena.

"I can offer a listening ear and counsel." Relena reeled back and glared at him angrily.

"Ha, what brought about this change?" Duo shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. 

"I dunno, but…"

"That's none of your business you know?"

"Right, it isn't. But I want to know." Duo interrupted. 

"Why don't you watch the news then?" Relena snapped, annoyed. Duo had almost seemed nice to her, now he abruptly changed attitudes. "The news…let me ask you this. Where are all those gifts and flowers that should be littering your room?" 

"Flowers? I'm allergic to flowers…as for gifts, Pagan has them."

"Okay, then how long have you been here?"

"I uh—I think, a week and a half or so." Relena said uneasily. Duo sat back smug.

"A week and a half, not a month? No flowers? No gifts? They were the ones that found you, not Heero?"

"There were gifts!" Relena said strained.

"Well, I must admit at least they got your condition right." Duo replied grimly. 

"Okay already, I get your point. The doctors say I only have a few days left to live. They made up that stuff about the length of time here, because I think they didn't want the public to be worried." 

"Calm down Relena. I didn't come to interrogate you with questions you know?" Duo reassured her and patted her on the back. A tear trickled down her face.

"Sure you didn't, you just enjoy nagging at me." She spat angrily. 

"Ha, that's an interesting way to put it, but no."

"Whatever. I don't know what you're talking about anyways."

"You do know" Relena opened her mouth to talk, but Duo hushed her, " You just can't say it, right?" 

Relena shut her mouth instantly and looked down at her hands. Duo got up, sighed and patted her on the back again reassuringly. 

"No matter, but. Oh! Well what do you know? Look at the time! Its almost time for Heero to come in, I suppose I better go, ne?" Duo replied brightly and laughed. Relena didn't move in response but silently cursed Duo in her mind. Duo bent down and looked at her.

"No, I'm not laughing at your expense, so stop damning me already, okay?" Duo said, a trace of anger in his voice. Relena looked up at Duo, shocked and embarrassed.

"How? Oh…I'm sorry. I guess." Relena muttered. Duo laughed and turned to leave.

"You're like Heero sometimes, its scary." 

"Really?" Relena piped up hopefully. Duo looked back at her, pity in his face. 

"Relena, I want you to think about what you're doing. You're killing yourself for a guy who doesn't even love you back. Sorry to be so blunt, but its true. You've done so much, you've maintained world peace. Continually for so long. You have the people's love and respect. Are you willing to throw it all away now?" And with that Duo turned to leave, and Quatre timidly entered. 

"Heero will be here in a few, Ms.Relena." 

"Thank you Quatre."  Quatre nodded respectfully.

"I hope you feel better soon. Bye." He waved and quietly exited. Relena sighed and settled back down into her bed and went to sleep. But it wasn't nowhere near any sort of peaceful sleep, the occurring events were just as horrible as the first. 


	5. Rememberance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena smiled happily and smoothed out her velvet dress. The dance was over, and soon she and Heero would be heading home anytime. 

"Let's go Relena." Heero ordered, Relena nodded joyfully and clung onto him. She smiled up at him and Heero looked away, guilty. 

"Ok, Heero-kun." She chirped. They got into the car, and Heero drove off, winding road after winding road. Trees loomed out and it was getting dark fast. 

"Heero?"

"Hn." 

"You must love me somewhat right? You wouldn't have taken the time to bring me to the dance if you didn't. In fact you wouldn't have even have bothered with me." Relena said reasonably, she leaned over and looked into Heero's eyes. Heero looked forward, straight at the road.

"I never have and never will." He said defiantly. Relena looked up distressed. 

"But, but, but…"

"But nothing. Even if you'd gag yourself, wiped that annoying grin off of Duo's face forever, convinced Wufei that justice is nothing, managed to make Trowa as chatty as Duo is now, and make Quatre less gentle, I still wouldn't love you." 

"Not even if I killed myself?"

"Debatable." Heero said unemotionally. Relena looked away, her hands were trembling, and tears started to well up, but she swallowed, determined not to cry and convince Heero. 

"Wouldn't you miss me at the very least?" Relena asked her voice strained. Heero looked down at her, and his eyes softened a little. 

"Wouldn't you?" Relena pressed. 

"I might." 

"So you would?" She asked, like a little girl, asking for candy that she knows she'll never get, but begs for it anyhow.

"You're just like that little girl."

"Little girl? What little girl?" Relena said alarmed, her face was turning red and her voice got higher. 

"Before I met you, there was a little girl. She gave me a flower."

"Yes?"

"She was the only person that treated me kind."

"Oh."

"She looked like you." 

Relena looked up, suddenly intrigued, and her face fell back to its normal color.

"Maybe… it was me!" 

Heero shook his head, angrily and his face twitched angrily. 

"No, that's impossible. She was killed." He paused, " I killed her." 

Relena said nothing; it was so rare for Heero to say so much about his life and himself. And besides, she'd known Heero enough to know not to ask anymore then he'll tell. 

"And," Heero turned to look at her, " I can't kill that little girl again. That little girl is you. I can't kill you." 

Relena whipped around and shock was written all over her face.

"Is that, that little girl, the only reason you've kept me alive?" Relena screeched. Heero looked away and nodded quietly.

"THAT'S your REASON?!" She screamed. Her face got red and she trembled with anger and sadness. 

"So. You don't like me, not even the slightest bit." Relena said, biting her lip. 

"That's the only thing that stops me." 

"A memory, a stupid, stupid memory." She said spitefully and she reached for her purse. Grabbed the nail file, Heero looked over at her surprised.

"What are you doing?" Relena slipped up her sleeve and brought down the file against her wrist and viciously cut at the skin 2 inches deep.

"I hope," She cried, bitter tears trailing down her face and getting her velvet dress wet, "I hope I'll haunt you with that memory forever now."  She held the file in her hand watching the blood trickling down. Her hair was covering her face, now wet with constant tears. /He really doesn't care…/

"Relena, will you stop that!" Heero yelled.

"What do you care? All you care is about that stupid memory! You frickin' bastar*…" She screamed back at him, Heero reached over and tried to grab her wrist, while holding one hand on the steering wheel.

"Relena!" 

"GET OUT OF HERE! OUT! NOW!!!" She screamed, her heart was sobbing, telling her to beg for him. But logic told her that it'd do no good. /He doesn't love me, he never will. But I do, isn't that enough for him? Isn't it? Why can't it be enough? Why aren't I enough? / Her heart raged emotion against emotion. She leaned over and yanked open the door. Then pushed Heero out, Heero tumbled out onto the asphalt road. 

"Relena!" Heero shouted, he rolled over and got up, "How the hell did that just happen?" And he started to run after the car. Relena swiftly moved from the passenger seat and into the driver's seat. Tears were still coursing down her face, and the blood still dripping and dripping. /You idiot, I gave you my heart, and you ripped it out of my hands and stomped all over it. And now, I can't even take it back…/ She tried to steer but the blood loss was starting to hit her, and emotions started to overtake her senses. 

"Damn it's getting harder to see…" She muttered angrily at frustration. Blood was everywhere, and Heero was still running. He stopped shortly to catch his breath, and then ran on again, even faster.

"Relena, you idiot! You really are trying to kill yourself," He looked away, still running at full speed, "Its true that I don't love you. But that means in no way, that I don't care." 

She screeched on the brakes, but it only seemed to make it worse. Veering of the road violently, she quickly lost what little control she had left. Her hand flew to her throat and she clutched at it, and then screamed. Her head flipped back by the impact of the car scraping the side of the guardrail, shortly thereafter her head whipped back and slammed into the steering wheel. Blood slowly started to trickle down her forehead. The car was still moving forward, though it eventually halted to a step at the edge of a cliff. 

                "Damn you Heero." She muttered.

Then everything went black.

"Relena!" Heero yelled, and off he ran to the side of the car. Blood stained Relena's hair and he carefully opened the door. Relena's limp body easily tumbled out and into Heero's awaiting hands.  Grabbing a strong ahold of the dying girl, Heero took a step and walked towards the nearest hospital.


End file.
